UNDER COVER
by Mgr. Zhao
Summary: Ketika keduanya saling bertemu. Ketika keduanya saling melepas rindu. Ketika keduanya berbagi kehampaan dan kebahagiaan. / Kembalilah, hyung. Aku mohon / Tidak bertemu selama hampir setahun dan ini yang ada dipikiranmu? / Aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung! Apa aku salah? / HunHan / M


**UNDER COVER**

 **By**

 **Mgr. Zhao**

 **Cast : All EXO member, ex-EXO, and other**

 **Pairing : HunHan**

 **Rate : M**

.

.

'From : Luhannie-Hyung

Aku ada di kamar 312,'

Tersirat senyuman tipis di wajah pria tampan ini setelah membaca pesan dari hyung kesayangannya. Ya. Tipis sekali. Walaupun senyuman tipis, tapi bisa menggambarkan seluruh kebahagiaan dari dalam hatinya. Bayangkan saja, sebentar lagi ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Begitu senangnya pria tampan ini saat keduanya membuat janji, tentu saja karena keduanya sangat sibuk dan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hampir setahun.

'TOK TOK'

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu diketuk bersahutan dengan suara saat pintu yang sama dibuka. Setelah melihat wajah orang yang ia rindukan ada dibalik pintu, tanpa menunggu lama, pria tampan ini langsung masuk dan kembali menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Hyung! Hiks...," si pria tampan memeluk dan menangis di pelukan orang yang ia rindukan.

"Ya! Kau masih cengeng, heum?" si pria yang lebih pendek membalas pelukan si pria tampan sambil mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Aku...aku...hiks...,"

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau ini,"

Sehun? Ya. Oh Sehun. Kalian tau siapa Oh Sehun? Magnae boyband terkenal 'EXO'. Si pria tampan yang begitu bersemangatnya bertemu dengan 'Luhannie-hyung'-nya. Siapa yang tidak kenal keduanya?

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung," si pria tampan –Oh Sehun- masih memeluk bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada hyung kesayangannya.

"Haha. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," Luhan membelai rambut Sehun. Menenangkan adiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu...hiks...,"

"Iya. Iya. Sudah. Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis," kata Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Yang ditarik? Hanya pasrah ikut sambil menghapus air matanya. Setelah Sehun duduk, Luhan berlutut di depan Sehun untuk melihat wajah adik kesayangannya dari dekat sambil membantu menghapuskan bekas air matanya.

"Kau tau, Sehunnie? Aku selalu melihatmu di TV, juga di internet. Aku begitu terkejut kau tumbuh begitu cepat. Kau semakin tinggi. Semakin...ehem...tampan. Ya, aku akui kau semakin tampan karena kau benar-benar ada di depanku. Tapi...," Luhan menjeda perkataannya. Membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala dan balik menatap Luhan karena penasaran.

"...kau masih cengeng. Hahahaha," Luhan tertawa begitu lepas. Namun Sehun hanya terdiam melihatnya. Terpesona.

"Hahahhh...ehm...maaf," Luhan salah tingkah ketika Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Hyung," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Ia menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"Ya?" Luhan hanya bisa menatap kedua mata Sehun.

"Kau selalu berhasil, hyung. Kau selalu berhasil menghiburku. Kau selalu berhasil membuat kesedihanku menguap. Hilang entah kemana,"

"Kau menggombali hyung mu, Sehun?"

"Menurutmu itu hanya gombalan? Aku baru tahu kalau gombalan itu sama dengan isi hati yang sebenar-benarnya,"

"Sehun,"

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, hyung. Aku merasa ada yang hilang saat kau tak ada. Semua yang kulakukan berdua denganmu harus kulakukan sendiri. Biasanya selalu ada yang bersenda gurau dan membelai rambutku sampai aku tertidur. Tapi setelah kau pergi, aku hanya bisa membayangkannya. Biasanya kita berjalan dan tersenyum bersama di panggung. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengenangnya," jelas Sehun sambil membayangkan semua keindahan dan kehampaan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"...," pernyataan Sehun kali ini membuat Luhan terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi, Luhannie?"

'GREPP' tanpa menjawab Luhan malah langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Kita harus menjadi dewasa dalam beberapa masalah, Sehun. Ini yang terbaik,"

"Aku tau. Aku mengerti," Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa selalu ada disampingmu,"

"Tidak, hyung. Ini yang terbaik untukmu. Aku bisa mengerti,"

"Heum. Apa kita membuat janji hanya untuk menangisi masa lalu?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Jika itu yang hyung inginkan, aku rela mataku sembab dan bengkak saat pulang nanti,"

"Haha. Jaga mulut manismu, Oh Sehun," gurau Luhan sambil melangkah ke pantry. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memperhatikannya dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Terus memperhatikan Luhan sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng jus jeruk dan biskuit di tangannya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya membawa ini," kata Luhan sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

"Tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak membawa apa-apa," Sehun membalas perkataan Luhan sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Yah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku selepas konser tadi, Sehun. Lalu kau memintaku meluangkan waktu untuk berdua. Menyuruhku untuk memesan kamar hotel di dekat sini. Hal itu membuatku berpikir apakah aku sedang kencan,"

"...," Sehun hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Dan kau sudah membuat aku menyuruh Lao Gao untuk ke minimarket dan membeli cemilan,"

"Dan kau tetap melakukannya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kedua mata hyungnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bocah nakal," jawab Luhan sambil mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Ahaha. Sakit, hyung,"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang konser tadi. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Sehun. Gerakan dan ekspresimu makin mantap. Yang lainnya juga. Kalian terlihat semakin kompak walaupun tinggal bersembilan...," Luhan terdiam begitu sadar pembicaraannya mengarah ke topik yang sensitif.

"Eh, ekhm, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka tau kau bertemu denganku?" sambung Luhan mengganti topik.

"Semuanya sudah tahu aku bertemu denganmu. Kecuali manajer tentunya. Kau tahu? Baekhyun-hyung tadinya memaksa ingin ikut. Tapi tidak ada yang mengijinkan. Haha,"

"Haha. Aku merindukan kalian,"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu saat kita mengobrol lewat chat di Weibo,"

"Ya,"

Beberapa menit keduanya hanya diam. Luhan yang sibuk membuka kaleng jusnya dan Sehun hanya melihat tingkah laku Luhan. Caranya membuka kaleng jus yang menurut Sehun, sangat imut. Luhan yang sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun gemas akan hyungnya yang satu ini.

'GREPP'

Lagi. Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi. Tepat saat Luhan meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Uhuk. Sehun! Aku tersedak. Ya!" Luhan kaget seketika saat Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"...," namun yang diomeli hanya diam. Terlihat sekali ia menikmati pelukannya.

"Sehun?"

"Hem?"

Luhan menaruh kaleng jusnya ke meja. Menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Sehun yang ada di perutnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Yang aku rasakan? Rasanya nyaman. Hatiku menghangat. Seperti mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang hilang," tepat di akhir kalimatnya, Sehun meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Kau menangis lagi, Sehunna,"

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menempatkan tangan Luhan di dadanya.

"Di sini sesak, hyung. Hiks. Terserah kau ingin mengataiku cengeng sekarang. Tapi di dadaku benar-benar sesak. Aku membayangkan semuanya. Dari dulu kita selalu bersama. Hiks. Sebelum debut kita sering beli bubble tea bersama. Walaupun terkadang kau tidak mau dan aku memaksa. Kemudian kita debut bersama. Walaupun kita tidak satu sub-grup, tapi kita selalu kemana-mana berdua kalau ada jadwal bersamaan. Tapi kemudian...hiks...,"

"Menangislah. Aku tidak akan mengataimu cengeng," kata Luhan sambil membelai punggung Sehun. Tak dipungkiri sekarang mata Luhan sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku...hiks...aku merasa dibohongi saat kau mengatakan kau harus tetap di Beijing karena kau sakit dan tidak bisa ikut kembali ke Korea untuk sementara waktu. Aku tetap menunggumu. Hiks... Berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Tapi kau tidak kembali. Hiks... Kembalilah, hyung. Aku mohon. Hiks...,"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air dari mata rusanya.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya mengenang masa lalu. Bagaimana keduanya selalu bersama. Namun, Luhan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Bagi Luhan inilah yang terbaik. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar menyakiti Sehun sampai seperti ini.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun berada di ranjang yang sama. Setelah Sehun meluapkan semua isi hatinya yang hanya dibalas senyuman Luhan dan tak ayal membuat Luhan juga menumpahkan air matanya karena kata-kata Sehun yang terasa begitu menohoknya.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan Sehun. Sesekali ia membelai rambut Sehun bahkan mencium dahinya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Luhan. Merasakan belaian lembut yang Luhan berikan.

"Hyung," Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau? Aku sering mendapat comment di instagram,"

"Haha. Kau ini. Kau public figure. Tentu itu wajar,"

"Tapi comment itu merujuk pada dirimu,"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Terkadang mereka memasukkan namamu di comment mereka. Mereka sangat ingin kita kembali seperti dulu,"

"HunHan-shipper?" Luhan menebak.

"Mungkin,"

"Aku juga sering begitu. Mereka memasukkan namamu di post-ku,"

"Terkadang mereka menyadari kita memakai barang yang sama. Haha,"

"Haha. Aku kira hanya aku yang membaca berita seperti itu,"

'CUP'

"Y-ya! Kenapa kau mencium bibirku, Sehun!?" Luhan gelagapan setelah bibirnya dicium secara tiba-tiba oleh Sehun. Sontak ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Tentu tidak boleh. Kau kira aku apa!?" Luhan meninggikan suaranya.

"Maaf," Sehun menunduk karena ia tahu yang ia lakukan adalah salah.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Sehun," Luhan membalikkan badannya. Memunggungi Sehun.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya ingin merasakannya. Ciuman pertama. Dan aku hanya ingin merasakannya dengan orang yang aku cintai. Sangat aku cintai," Sehun masih menunduk.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan membalikkan arah hadapnya. Kini ia dan Sehun berhadapan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap yakin pada Luhan saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Cinta?"

"Bukan cinta seperti apa yang aku katakan selama ini. Bukan cinta dari dongsaeng kepada hyung-nya. Kau...mengerti kan, hyung?"

"Kau gila? Oh Sehun?" Luhan memberikan tatapan herannya. Ia bangun dan menjauhi ranjang tempat Sehun duduk.

"Tidak bertemu selama hampir setahun dan ini yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"H-hyung...," Sehun bangun dan mendekati Luhan.

"Buang pikiran gilamu, Oh Sehun!"

"...," sontak Sehun terdiam di tempat. Belum pernah Luhan membentaknya sampai seperti ini.

"Kau laki-laki. Aku juga. Kenapa kau masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau...kenapa sebenarnya dengan dirimu, Sehun?"

"Hyung...,"

"Kau dan perasaan bodohmu itu! Cinta seperti apa yang kau bayangkan!? Cinta diantara laki-laki!? Kau ingin menjadi pendosa!?"

"Luhan-hyung...,"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti ini, Sehun!"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung! Apa aku salah!?" akhirnya Sehun menjawab sebisa dirinya berkata. Ia menatap Luhan yang ada di pojok ruangan dan entah sejak kapan menangis deras. Air matanya menetes terus-terusan.

"Salah, Sehun. Kau salah. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak boleh ada cinta seperti ini," perlahan Luhan merosot. Jatuh terduduk. Menundukkan dan memegangi kepalanya seakan-akan baru melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Tidak, hyung. Jangan menangis," ucap Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan-hyungnya.

"Kau tau dari awal kita berdekatan hanya karena sandiwara perusahaan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu ada. Karena...hiks...hatiku yang menginginkan untuk benar-benar menjagamu. Menjagamu seperti adikku sendiri. Tanpa embel-embel sandiwara atau suruhan perusahaan atau apapun itu! Hiks...hiks...,"

"...," kini Sehun sudah berlutut di hadapan Luhan. Menatap sendu ke arah Luhan.

"Apakah yang aku lakukan terlalu berlebihan? Hiks...,"

"...,"

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!"

'GREPP'

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak ada yang berlebihan dari yang kau berikan selama ini. Aku merasakan semuanya dengan hatiku. Maaf jika perasaanku salah. Aku tahu ini salah. Tak apa kau tidak membalas perasaanku. Hiks... Tapi aku mohon jangan jauhi aku. Jangan anggap aku sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Ijinkan aku untuk menyimpan perasaan ini. Ijinkan aku untuk tetap merasakan indahnya perasaan cintaku kepadamu," Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata dari otak bodohnya.

"Sehunnie...,"

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Hiks...,"

"Sehunnie...," yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak menunggumu membalas perasaanku...,"

"...," Luhan tidak menjawab Sehun. Ia menatap mata Sehun dan merasakan nafas Sehun yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

'CUP'

Lagi. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi. Namun kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari Luhan. Keduanya hanya menikmati. Hanya ciuman lembut. Tidak ada nafsu. Tapi lama kelamaan, entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mulai melumat. Saling mengejar kenikmatan yang entah seperti apa.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Begitu pula Luhan, seakan tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Sehun membelai punggung Luhan seakan memberikan Luhan ketenangan. Sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari Luhan kali ini. Termasuk saat Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Mungkinkah Luhan juga telah menjadi pendosa?

Masih dengan posisi Sehun menindih Luhan, ciuman keduanya semakin memanas, Sehun mulai menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang Luhan kenakan dan meraba perut Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan abs Luhan yang dari dulu sangat ingin ia sentuh.

"Eumhh...,"

Luhan yang terjatuh akan sentuhan Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang menjadi dominan dalam permainan ini. Namun di detik berikutnya, yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah memegangi lengan Sehun lemah dan mengikuti apapun yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Bahkan Luhan terlihat frustasi saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung,"

Sehun membisikkan hal itu setelah ia melepas kaos Luhan dan kini ia melepas kaosnya sendiri. Sehun kembali menindih Luhan setelah ia menurunkan resleting jins-nya.

"Xiao Lu...," Sehun mengucapkan nama Luhan dengan mesra dan menyelipkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Luhan.

"Sssh...Shi Xun...," tidak Luhan sangka Sehun akan menjilati bagian lehernya. Tanpa sadar Luhan meremas rambut hitam Sehun dan mendesahkan nama cina Sehun. Sehun yang merasa respon Luhan adalah lampu hijau baginya makin bersemangat 'mengerjai' bagian leher Luhan. Gigit, jilat, dan akhirnya menyisakan kissmark. Pikiran Luhan berkecamuk. Ia mulai tidak yakin dengan pendiriannya yang tadi. Yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan Sehun adalah perasaan bodoh. Ingin Luhan melawan. Tapi semua yang Sehun lakukan padanya hanya membuat dirinya lemah dan ingin merasakan lebih.

"Enghh...Sehun...ahhh," Luhan kembali menyebut nama Sehun ketika Sehun semakin bertindak lebih. Sehun menjilati nipple Luhan sambil menekan kejantanannya. Permainan lidah Sehun membuat Luhan melayang. Terlebih tangan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan kejantanan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan mantap. Luhan bisa merasakan precumnya mulai keluar dan Sehun mengusapnya ke seluruh kejantanan Luhan dengan lihai.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Luhannie," Sehun bangun dari posisinya menindih Luhan. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan lemah dari Luhan yang seakan tidak mau kehilangan sentuhan dari dirinya. Bibirnya yang membengkak dan basah. Kissmark yang terlihat di area lehernya. Juga dadanya yang berkeringat, naik turun seiring Luhan menarik nafas. Tanpa ragu Sehun menarik lepas celana panjang dan celana dalam yang Luhan kenakan.

Hal selanjutnya yang Sehun lakukan membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Sehun melepas celananya sendiri di depan Luhan. Tidak tahukah Sehun bahwa Luhan sedang menatapnya malu? Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat Sehun mau tidak mau melihat ke arah kejantanan Sehun. Luhan merasa wajahnya mendidih. Mereka berdua sama-sama tegang. Tapi kenapa milik Sehun terlihat lebih besar daripada miliknya? Anehnya, mereka sering mandi berdua dulu dan Luhan baru tahu bahwa pahatan Tuhan pada tubuh Sehun terlihat begitu indah.

Sehun sempat mengocok kejantanannya singkat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menindih Luhan. Menyadari arah tatap Luhan masih menuju selangkangannya, ia berucap.

"Kau ingin? Aku akan memberikannya, sayang,"

'CUP'

Sehun mencium Luhan setelah berkata penuh sayang. Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan di pundaknya dan memposisikan 'dirinya' diantara 'Luhan'.

"Sssh...,"

"Ahhh...,"

Desahan keduanya terdengar bersamaan saat Sehun mendorong dirinya masuk. Sehun begitu gentle memperlakukan Luhan. Ia tau ini yang pertama untuk hyungnya. Maka Sehun melakukan dengan lembut.

"Sehunnie...ahh...," kerutan di dahi Luhan muncul ketika Sehun memasukkan dirinya untuk yang kedua kali. Raut wajah Luhan menunjukkan rasa sakit yang sangat. Terbukti dari cengkeramannya pada lengan Sehun. Tapi kemudian, Sehun mencium bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan lembut yang mebuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Entah sejak kapan Sehun berhasil memasuki Luhan seutuhnya. Setelah Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada Luhan, ia mulai menggerakkan dirinya. Menjaga temponya agar mengurangi sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

Sehun terus melakukan gerakan in-out pada Luhan. Sesekali ia mencium bibir Luhan dan Luhan akan membalas pagutan itu dengan tangannya yang menangkup wajah Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Luhan menikmatinya. Menikmati saat-saat Sehun memasuki dirinya dan akan membuatnya mendesah di setiap tusukannya. Dan Sehun juga menikmatinya. Menikmati bagaimana sempit dan hangatnya Luhan.

"Eumhh...Sss...Hun...ahh...Shi Xun...," suasana makin memanas dan desahan Luhan semakin liar pada menit ke 10. Saat Sehun makin makin mempercepat tempo in-out-nya dan dengan sengaja menyentuh titik nikmat Luhan. Perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan akan membuat Luhan seakan-akan merasakan surga. Ketika Sehun menyentuh titik nikmat Luhan, pada saat itu Luhan akan melengkungkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar dan Sehun akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghisap nipple Luhan.

Dan pada menit ke-15 mereka mencapai puncaknya. Sehun terus menaikkan temponya dan Luhan menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk Sehun.

"Ahhh...aahh...Sehun...,"

"Shhh...Luhan...aahh...,"

Sehun menghentakkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat ketika cum bersamaan dengan Luhan. Luhan merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sperma Sehun di dalam dirinya. Dan Sehun terlihat sangat lega dan puas bisa menuntaskan hasratnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Luhan terbangun dengan merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi lebih penting dari itu. Ia menggunakan selimut dan tidur dalam posisi yang benar. Pasti Sehun yang melakukan ini. Memikirkan hal itu Luhan tersenyum.

"Apakah tuan putriku sedang gembira pagi ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Luhan. Sontak Luhan membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat Sehun sedang merekam dirinya menggunakan smartphone.

"Y-Ya! Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!? A-aduh...," Luhan bangun dan berusaha memukul Sehun. Namun, yang ada ia malah merasa kesakitan di bagian bawahnya.

"Ahahah. Selamat pagi, Xiao Lu. Kenapa tidak jadi memukul, hm? Hahaha,"

"Sakit, bodoh. Ahh shhh," jawab Luhan sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Uwooo...uwoooo...," Sehun malah semakin ramai dan asyik merekam Luhan dan mengikuti arah tangan Luhan. Ya. Ke bokongnya.

"Ya!"

"Aaaaaakh, sakit hyung,"

Detik selanjutnya Sehun sudah dijambak Luhan dan dipiting menggunakan lengannya. Telinganya dijewer dan pipinya dicubiti oleh Luhan.

"Ahahaha. Hahahaha," tapi Sehun malah tertawa seakan-akan jeweran dan cubitan Luhan adalah kelitikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak memakai pakaian dan kau merekamku?" Luhan merajuk.

"Hahaha. Ya, hyung. Kemarilah," Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meneruskan merekam menggunakan kamera depan smartphone-nya.

"Sehunnie, apa yang...,"

"Annyeong, yeorobun. Selamat pagi," Sehun mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan bahagia. Bisa terlihat dari layar smartphone yang kini menampilkan keduanya yang top-less.

"...," Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa fans, sayang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

"A-ah. Selamat pagi," Luhan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan Bahasa Mandarin.

"Aku merekam ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Kalian merindukan Luhan-hyung? Ya. Aku juga. Aku mencintai Luhan-hyung. Sangat mencintainya,"

'CUP' Sehun langsung mencium Luhan setelah berbicara.

"...," dan Luhan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Setelah itu Sehun mengganti arah kamera, kali ini hanya ia yang terekam. Ia berbicara dengan berbisik di kamera.

"Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan, Luhan-hyung. Aku mengambil beberapa foto Luhan-hyung tadi pagi. Hahahaha,"

'PUK'

Lemparan bantal pada kepala Sehun terasa, bersamaan saat Sehun menyelesaikan videonya.

"Ahahaha. Hahaha," lagi. Sehun hanya tertawa karena dilempar bantal oleh Luhan.

.

.

Mungkinkah hari ini dan selanjutnya akan dilewati dengan tertawaan senang Sehun?

.

.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Dang! ^^ Ketemu lagi dengan Zhao di FF yang baru. Hehe.

FF kali ini, masih dengan HunHan (dan mungkin selamanya akan bersama HunHan), kerasa agak sedikit 'maksa', ya? Mau gimana, dong? Soalnya ini keluar dari otak dan hati yang lelah karena 'kode-kode cinta' yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Sebagai HunHan shipper, bukan cuma Zhao, kalian pasti greget juga, kan? Apalagi kita yang sebagai fans. Bisa apa, sih? Cukup saksikan yang ada di depan layar aja. Hehehe.

Di FF ketiga Zhao di akun ini, Zhao masih bawa oneshoot. Belum siap mental sama yang berchapter-chapter. Walaupun sebenernya untuk FF 'Under Cover' ini Zhao udah siapin lanjutannya, tapi belum ketemu END yang bener-bener END. /hayoloh bahasanya ngejelimet/. So, di cut sampe sini dulu.

Terus buat FF 'INVISIBLE'. Aha! Ada yang bilang ngegantung? Hem, dari awalnya emang sengaja mau bikin penasaran. Biar keren. Kaya riddle gitu. Tapi ini riddle-gagal. Tapi yang udah baca pasti tau, lah, siapa 'pelaku'-nya di FF itu. Pasti, kok. Orang udah banyak yang nebak bener. Dan kalo ada yang minta lanjut? Hehe. Sayangnya Zhao belum mau ngelanjutin FF itu. Emang dari awal Zhao rencanain itu sebagai oneshoot aja, ga chaptered ataupun sequel. Jadi, kesimpulannya 'INVISIBLE' bakal tetap oneshoot. Hehehe. Mian, ne. /bow/.

As usual, Zhao selalu minta apresiasi dari readers. Karena bangsa yang besar adalah bangsa yang bisa menghargai karyanya. /halah/

Last, gomapseumnida ^^. Saranghae ^^. See you on the next FF.

.

.

.

 **Thanks to :**

 **GOD**

kindlyifan | exofujo12 | BB137 | SFA30 | QingrouLu | lulu-shi | Hlove | JJ99 | anjar913 | EviL L | Viyomi | Cherry Jung | Re-Panda68 | sukhyu | LieZoppii | AFathi07 | Fihannie | nir | LisnaOhLu120 | Urushibara Puterrizme | syahnora01 | VadiaPark936 | cho ri rin | 12 | Noval ohS3XiLu | sehunsdeer | | pockykiss | hhmz | BigSehun'sjunior | fckngselu | Kim Seok Ji | karina | viertwin | Nerissa Djie | fifioluluge | Nedera | and all Guest

Thank you so much for your apreciation on my previous FF 'INVISIBLE'. Bagi yang memiliki akun, Zhao balas di DM, yah, chingu-deul.^^

 **I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


End file.
